Once In A Blue Moon
by TheLossOfSomethingGreater
Summary: The day started out just like any other, with birds singing in the brisk, early daylight, the shimmering beauty of the Blue Waters, the wind gently rustling the trees in the midist..Peridot is a normal student, attending Kíshard high, a school for gems. However, things go topsy turvy, flipped upside down when a stunning, shimmering gem outfitted in blue crosses her path.
1. The fresh start of a brand new somethin'

The day started out just like any other, with birds singing in the brisk, early daylight, the shimmering beauty of the Blue Waters, the wind gently rustling the trees in the midst... With a morning like that, it was impossible not to smile.

This story is about a young, greenish gem. Of course, it was none other than Peridot! Peridot G.

The G stood for Greene, which actually fitted her quite ironically.

The young gem was in her compassionate stage, where everyone around her had some sort of.. _**purpose**_ , or most people were important to her in some way, even if she didn't know them. Not all gems go through this stage, in fact, some gems never experience it in the first place. It would all depend on your state of mind and heart. Peridot was a short, firm-fitted blonde with a wild triangular haircut, to fit her wild but sharp personality. Peridot sometimes liked wearing tight clothes, just to be a show off despite the fact of being that shy little girl she is and would always get super embarrassed when she caught someone staring at her. Hoo-hoo, she had quite a wild, _**devilish**_ side too, but you'd _**probably**_ never notice it just by hanging out with her. Peridot was 5'11, pretty happy with how she looked and felt, attending Kíshard High, a school _**specifically**_ created for gems. She loved it there _**so**_ much, all the friends she made, which wasn't many apart from Amethyst and Garnet. Regardless, Peridot _**loved**_ it there. Things were all going so very well for her...

And it was all was _fine and dandy_ until a _**shimmering**_ blue gem outfitted in dark blue crossed her path.


	2. Kíshard High

"Beep beep!", the alarm chirped as Peridot groaned loudly, turning her alarm off and growling tiredly. She got up reluctantly, putting her fully charged phone in her pocket, getting herself prepped up for school, eating her breakfast, grabbing her backpack and dashing out the door just in time to catch the bus. She took a seat in the back, as she usually did, huffing and setting her things down on the bus floor. She looked around the bus, taking note of who was here, noticing something, or rather, some _one. I've gone to this school for 3 years.. how come I've never seen this girl?,_ Peridot thought. She saw that the girl was whispering and snickering to her friends, and.. pointing at _her?_ Peridot noticed that she was staring, and she immediately turned around, embarrassed that she was staring.. "Hey, there cutie!" The girl sat next to Peridot, and she jumped a little in surprise at the sudden voice next to her. Blushing lightly, she responded, "H-Hi..." _God, How stupid of me to say it like that!_ Peridot thought to herself, expression unchanging. The girl noticed Peridot's blush, smiling slyly and introducing herself. "Name's Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Everyone calls me Lazzy though.." Peridot looked at her, blushing still and noticing their closeness to each other. "What a pretty name..", Peridot said blankly, now blushing hard at what she had just said. Lapis noticed how visibly nervous Peridot was and took advantage of it, treating the compliment, treating it like a joke. "Hey, maybe I'm created with it, maybe it's maybelline!" Lapis was trying so hard not to freaking erupt with laughter, heightened by her friends watching and laughing their asses off, seeing Peridot's confused expression. "What?", Peridot said, puzzled. Lapis chuckled, about to say something else when the bus arrived at Kíshard High, where they both went to school. Peridot picked her things up off of the ground, getting off the bus and into the school, placing her things inside her own locker and taking out her satchel which contained her Gateway PC, and her countless papers and other things for classes she had. While Peridot was walking to her math class, she could hear the same girls giggling and talking about her...Peridot pushed them out of focus, walking into class, sitting down 2nd row from the back. She saw Lapis with her group of friends just outside the doorway, talking and snickering about something... she couldn't quite make out what they said or what they were talking about, but they began to disperse after the late bell rang. Lapis sat down in the back row, the one behind Peridot and she sat to Peridot's left, seeing Peridot's expression and smirking, leaning foward towards Peridot and she tapped Peridot's shoulder, whispering softly into Peridot's ear, "Hey~". Peridot jumped a little upon hearing the voice, realizing it was Lapis's. Lapis smirked at Peridot's reaction, but changed her expression to a kind smile when Peridot turned around. _Holy shit.. she's got the voice of an angel..._ Peridot's expression dropped when she saw Lapis smiling at her all evil like. "Oh, it's you.." Peridot said blandly, turning back around and trying to focus as White Diamond walked in and tapped the board loudly with her stick and faced the rest of the class, who was looking up at the authoritah, who was staring Lapis down until she sat down. White Diamond sighed, facing the small class. "Good morning everyone." "What's so good about it?" Peridot mumbled tiredly. White Diamond glared at Peridot, continuing her sentence. Today I'm going to be teaching you the art of engineering and innovation!" "Oh, goody.." Peridot remarked, no longer paying much attention to the authoritah. That was her mistake. "Okay, Peridot." The whole class looked at Peridot, who was oblivious to what was going on around her. Or, that's what it looked like. She was paying attention, but just couldn't care enough to make eye contact and respect the authoritah. "Since you seem to think that you're better than the rest of us, why don't you teach the class? I'll sit down." The whole class went, "Oooooohhhh" and Peridot immediately looked up, making eye contact and straightening herself and trying to show more respect for the authoritah in the room. "N-No, I would much rather pay attention and do the work, Miss Diamond!" Peridot stuttered out nervously, as the whole class was literally staring at her, engulfed with embarrassment. "Ah. Good... Now, class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 69." The whole class snickered when White Diamond said that. "Hush, or I'll give you extra book work." The whole class went dead silent, turning to the specified page and working on the papers that were given to them. A good 30, 36 minutes passed by when Lapis tapped Peridot on the shoulder again, saying, "Hey, could you help me with this question?"

"Yeah, okay. Which one?"

"The first one."

"Hmm.." Peridot said, explaining what a reactor was to Lapis. Lapis wasn't paying attention, so when Peridot asked her what the answer to the question would be, Lapis made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then responded with, "Look, I know you're smarts and all that, so could you just give me all the answers and I'll repay you after school?"

Peridot knew how much she hated giving answers, but she decided it would be worth it. Just to see what this girl might have in store for her.

"Mhm. Okay." Peridot told her all the answers, Lapis jotting them down quickly just as the bell rang and thanking Peridot as she dashed out the door to her next class.

Peridot picked up her things, putting everything away, just as she walked out she looked up at the clock, sighing, "This is gonna be a loong day..."


	3. Dirty Dreamer

**This story is** **a** **work in progress, and I'll be posting one chapter every two days. Monday I'll post, then Tuesday I won't, then Wednesday I would and so on. I won't be posting on the weekend, however. This will be effective on Monday of this week.**

also, genderbend Peridot and uhh kissing?

* * *

Peridot had just finished her 7th Period, Astronomy. She was finally glad the day was over, and that she could just... go home. It wasn't even that bad, just long and tiring. Especially since Lapis was in her same class. _**Lapis.. She said she would repay**_ **me?..Hmm..** Peridot thought, packing up her things. As she was closing her locker, Lapis ran by pretty quick, but stopping for just one second to wink at Peridot before taking off again, eager to get home and just relax, take a load off. Peridot caught herself blushing a little, but she shook the thought out of her head, picking up her things, and walking out to the school front, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking home. The walk home wasn't too far, but Peridot decided to take the long way instead so she could have some time to think about what she would do when she went to school tomorrow. Pushing her negative thoughts out of her head, Peridot arrived at her house, pulling out her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door and walking inside. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she went upstairs into her room and dropped her things down near the door. Exausted, Peridot grabs a drink and her phone, opening her Kicker and texting Jaspy.

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Hey, Jaspy You there dude?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Jaspy: Yeah babe, I'm here! Whatchu need?**

"Babe? Really?...", Peridot muttered to herself, unaware of the slight blush on her cheeks.

 **Supreme Peridactyl: I-I'm not your babe...**

 **Jaspy:** Yeah **you are.. You're the damn prettiest girl I've ever seen, Peri baby~**

Peridot blushed harder reading the message, slightly embarrassed.

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Ugh.. Whatever...**

 **Supreme Peridactyl: You know that girl at my school? Kishard?**

 **Jaspy: Ya gotta specify, babe**

Peridot scoffed, as if she didn't know.

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. She sat next to me on the bus n' I got super blushy around her. She was talking to me in class about wanting to see me after school tomorrow to.. give me something? I'm not really all that sure what she wanted exactly.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **-No response..-**_

Peridot groaned in frustration, setting her phone down on her bedside and laying back.

-Blep-

Peridot grabbed her phone off the bedside, checking her messages.

 **Jaspy: Hey. You better stay away from her, baby. She'll only use you. You know that I can treat you good, Peri baby~ Hehe...**

 **Supreme Peridactyl: For the last time, I am not your baby, alright?**

 **Jaspy: You got it baby**

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Ugh... You're impossible...**

 **Jaspy: Haha, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow! I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight, so see ya! And stay away from that girl, you hear?**

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Yeah, I hear. Night, Jasshole.**

 **Jaspy: You're just mad cause you're single**

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Just hush and go to bed, Jasper.**

 **Jaspy: Aight. See ya tomorrow!**

 **Supreme Peridactyl: Night.**

Peridot huffed, lazily pulling her blankets over herself and putting her phone up on her bedside, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep..

 _Peridot woke up confused, in a bed that wasn't hers..._

 _It was Aquamarine, with blue tear looking things on the side.._

 _The bed looked old, but in a way, sort of fancy..._

 ** _Where the hell am_** _I...? Peridot asked herself in thought, genuinely confused about her surroundings having never been here before._

 _A girl outfitted in blue walks in, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear._

 _Peridot looks over, immediately regretting doing so as she finds herself with an extreme blush, looking away._

 ** _Holy shit...I-It's L-Lapis..._**

 _Lapis towards Peridot, who was a nervous wreck, sitting up to get a better look at the se- uh, pretty girl that was approaching her._

 _Peridot blushed intensely as Lapis pushed her down gently, now kissing her up and down Peridot's neck and making her shiver with pleasure as Lapis began to slide Peridot's pants down to reveal..._ _a small tenta-dick?_ _No, no, no.. that can't be right..but.. it is..._

 _Lapis leans down, sucking on Peridot's length, teasing her and moaning teasingly.._

 _Peridot moaned softly, blushing more intensely as she became more embarrassed..._

 _"How cute~", Lapis said with a chuckle._

Peridot woke up for real, with a start, gasping for air and blushing madly.

She looked around, making sure she was just dreaming.. Aaaand sure enough, she was dreaming. Peridot groaned, checking her clock. 17:38, it read. Peridot groaned, getting up from her bed and only then noticing that she was...wet.. Peridot blushed hard, still thinking about the dream. Peridot changed her clothes, tossing the dirty ones in a laundry basket attached to her door. She was outfitted in her classic green alien hoodie, and green khakis, in which she personally liked to wear sometimes. Peridot headed downstairs, whipping up some nice breakfast, toast and orange juice. As she finished, Peridot grabbed her things and dashed out the door, slinging her satchel over her shoulder and dashing to school. She began to slow down halfway there, feeling exhausted. She walked for what seemed like forever, untill Lapis walked up beside her, coming out of...nowhere? Peridot wasn't sure, but she kept walking. "Peridot.", Lapis said, with a tone of mischief in her voice.

"U-Uh.. Yeah?" Peridot stuttered out like an idiot.

"Turn around and look at me."

Peridot turned around, standing facing Lapis.

The next few sevonds happened so fast, it made Peridot's head spin.

Lapis pulled Peridot into a kiss, biting her lip. Peridot pulled away quickly, blushing madly. "W-What the hell was that..?" Peridot stuttered out, extremely embarrassed. "Just a little gift for helping me...hehe.." Lapis said snarkily turning around to walk to class. "You're not the only gift..." Peridot muttered under her breath, making Lapis look over her shoulder to question Peridot. "What was that?" Lapis already knew what Peridot said, but she only wanted to hear Peridot say it out loud. "U-Uh...N-Nothing..." Peridot muttered, slightly embarrassed. "Hmph.", Lapis responded making a motion to come follow her. They both walked to school and inside, Peridot waved Lapis off as she went to her locker, about to open it with her gem as Jasper came up behind her, picking her up by her shirt and slamming Peridot against the lockers, causing Peridot to cough up a little blood from the pressure of being slammed so hard. "Stay away from Lapis, she's _**mine!**_ ", Jasper barked at Peridot, dropping her to the ground along with all her things. "A-Asshole...", Peridot mumbled, picking up her things. Jasper turned around swiftly, growling angrily. "What did you just say to me, **_runt?!",_** Japser barked angrily at Peridot, who was coughing up a little blood from the hit. "F-Fuck off, Jasper..."

Jasper only growled again, knocking Peridot's books out of her hands and leaving her. Peridot grumbled as she picked up her things and put them in her locker. Just then, Amethyst swung by, stopping to say Hi to her. "What's good, my Peridactyl?"

Peridot turned around, bleeding a little from her nose.

"Not much, as you can obviously see."

"Yo, are you okay? What happened?"

"Jasper and his little group of Jocks were harassing me again."

"That's not cool, dude. Are you gonna do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"Uh, I dunno, maybe try punching back?"

"I am nowhere near enough to beat him..

"I see your point, but you gotta do something soon, okay? Don't let em beat you up like that all the time."

Peridot chuckled, replying with a hasty yet sarcastic, "Yeah, okay."

Just then the bell rang, and Peridot scooped up her things, slinging her satchel over her shoulder.

"Welp, gotta blast!" Amethyst replied with a wink, dashing off to her next class.

 _ **What a great, wonderful, fantastic, start to my day...**_ Peridot thought, heading off to Math class...

* * *

More coming soon boi


End file.
